I'm Not Your Babysitter
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: "I can't take this anymore, Tony." The end of the rope that was Happy's already little patience has been reached. "I am an asset manager, not a babysitter." (A "missing scene" in Homecoming.)


**A/N:** tbh I didn't think this was worth uploading, but my friend/fellow writer encouraged me to do it. I wrote it because it's surprisingly rare to find fics that have a focus on Happy & Peter.

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Babysitter**

* * *

Peter couldn't believe his time at the lab came to an end so quickly. It was rare for Mr Stark to actually invite him over to the building for a suit upgrade. Peter understood the man was busy, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed after Germany two months ago when he wasn't being responded to - not counting the time Mr Stark had to fish him out of the lake. Then suddenly, Happy had texted to meet him outside after school today.

Peter dropped everything. He felt bad about skipping out on decathlon, but he was certainly not about to turn down the offer. And he figured he could finish his school project at the Avenger's building anyway.

Mr Stark didn't say much the entire time. He was mostly focused on the Spider suit, occasionally looking over at Peter while he was doing his homework. Sometimes Tony offered his input too.

Peter noticed it was getting late and started packing up his things. Tony had called Happy to the lab to help take Peter's science project, an expansive and intricate molecular model of DNA, to the car. Peter insisted he could take it himself but Tony had been helping him all evening to keep that thing together and he'd trusted the steady hands of his driver more than the ones connected to the perpetually-vibrant teenager.

Happy walked downstairs with an expression that made him look like he was sucking on sour patch kids.

"Go ahead, kid," Tony said to Peter. "Wait in the car."

Peter grinned in response. "Okay! Thanks for today, Mr Stark!"

"Later, buckaroo."

When they were left to their devices Happy finally voiced his frustration. "I can't take this anymore, Tony." He had a long, crappy week of dealing with venting employees and sucks-up trying to get him to ask Tony to see whatever next line of tech they made, despite expressively telling them he didn't work in that part of the company. Now he was driving a teenager that never seemed to stop talking to-and-fro the city every time Happy drove him. The end of the rope that was Happy's already little patience has been reached. "I am an _asset manager_ , not a babysitter."

"I told you, this comes with the job."

"He's killing me. The endless texts, the voicemails, the amount of details he puts in every single trivial story he tells me. He talks about the crappy food his cafeteria is serving, for crying out loud. Sloppy Joe Tuesdays are his particular favourite. I can't take it anymore!"

"Whoa," Tony backed up playfully. "Chill out, you're starting to look like a pufferfish."

"And how do you think I got like this?"

"Just talk to the kid and ask him to...cool it a bit. It's not like he can't be reasoned with."

Happy rolled his eyes, seeing that he wasn't going to win the argument. "See, it's easier for you to say that because you don't have to deal with him on a daily basis or when he's on his way to 'the most awesome building in the world'."

"He's not that bad, Happy."

"Tell that to my poor phone plan."

"Firstly, you have unlimited everything on that phone. Secondly, you don't get charged when _he's_ the one that's texting and calling."

"Either way, make it stop."

"No can do. I need to make sure he doesn't get himself involved in anything dangerous like those alien tech dealers he was so eager to take down. Good thing I stopped him before he went to investigate." Happy's face didn't relent. Tony said, "Look, he's just a kid. Suck it up."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Fine! But did it have to be the most annoying kid in all of New York?!" When he saw Tony's eyes widen looking at something behind him, Happy turned around to find said kid standing at the doorway. Happy couldn't help but stand there like a deer in headlights.

Peter, with fingers fumbling at his sleeve and shoulders deflated, muttered, "I…forgot my backpack." He slowly walked towards the item and picked it up. He stopped at the doorway and turned with an apologetic look. He said with the utmost sincerity, "I'm really sorry, Happy. I promise not to bother you anymore."

When he left the room, Happy didn't need to see his boss's raised eyebrow to know he fucked up. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen that kid cry."

"I get it."

"I mean he's just so excitable-"

"Tony."

"-that I can't imagine him sad over anything. But hey, you managed to do that. So, congratulations."

"It's not like I knew he was standing there! God, you make me feel like such a jerk."

"I think you're doing a swell job all on your own."

Happy didn't disagree and picked up the kid's project. By the time he reached the car Peter was already sitting inside wordlessly. He stepped into the driver's seat and before he could open his mouth to apologise, Peter said, "Listen, you don't have to drive me. I can take the bus or subway."

"Peter-"

"It's okay, really. It's no bother-"

"Peter!" That made the boy stop. Happy took a breath; it wasn't like he was used to handing out apologies. He was a boxer, not a doormat. Although right now, he just felt like a jackass. "I'm sorry."

Peter couldn't look at him in the eye.

Happy continued, "I didn't mean to say all those things."

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, you did. It's okay. Sometimes I annoy people at school too. I'm used to it."

Happy didn't think he'd feel worse than he already did, but if this kid can do one thing it was making you feel bad. "No, I was in the wrong. I had a bad week and I was just taking it out on you. It's not an excuse, I know. But I just wanted you to know that it's not your fault that I said those things."

"I'm sorry too."

Happy was confused. "For what?"

"For all those texts and calls. I know I can be a handful, so I'll try not to call you about every little thing maybe…"

Happy sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Peter.

"What's this?" Peter asked before he opened the note to find Tony's handwriting. It said:

 _I've never had a sloppy joe. Talk to me about it anytime. –TS._

Below the words was, Peter's mouth fell in shook, Tony's number. Not some manager or 'his people', but his actual number. A direct link to Tony Stark himself. "Is this…real?" The astonishment in his voice was evident.

"Tony wanted you to have it. And hey, this doesn't mean you can't talk to me completely. Just-"

"Keep it to a minimum," Peter said. "Emergencies, right?"

"Right. Or if you think it should involve backup. I don't want you going out there alone, okay?" Peter nodded, still shell-shocked at the prospect of holding Tony Stark's personal number in hand. Happy said, "Just make sure you don't hand that out."

Peter instantly shook his head. "Of course not!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is love 3


End file.
